Circus Creatures
by NotSoNormalLady
Summary: This is an alternate universe ROTG. The circus is in town! What happens when you become enchanted by a pair of blue eyes and pale skin? How would you become as a caged soul? Contains BlackIce, along with other pairings. This is definitely a different spin to the characters. And OMG; Why has no one else done this! I own nothing of ROTG.
1. Chapter 1

He laid basking in the sun, taking pleasure in the warmth before it became too great for him to handle. It wasn't something he could do for long. His delicate pale skin didn't allow it. He would never become tan, he would never change. His skin will forever be the color of pale milky white, and his hair white as freshly fallen snow. Forever, timeless, he would remain the same. Never knowing why he existed this way or what he was and why he is different.

He only knew that he has been a teenager much longer than he should have been. That he stayed the same while others changed. People treated him different. _Freak_; that's the word they used. The name that he was called along with others, but that wasn't his specific name. He was known by all who knew of him as Jack Frost. The freak child, the beautiful demon, innocent fairy, spirit of cold, demonic angel, _monster_.

Jack moved away from the window of his box cart to lay on the straw mat that made his bed. This little cart has been his home since he was about six years old. It really was a regular circus cage for an animal, but the bars had walls on the outside of it. The walls could roll up and down, and he had a window that he could open and close at will when he behaved.

Jack looked up to his ceiling putting his hands behind his head. A night sky of stars and planets decorated the ceiling. Jack longed for the night so he could see the real stars. He loved to believe that he was from another world. That he needed to wait for his family to take him away from this place. There was just no way he was meant to be here. He had to be lost. He had to be meant for a different life.

The truth was Jack didn't know where he was from. He couldn't remember. When he was found by the circus workers he was unconscious. The workers went to the pond to gather water for the animals, and saw him laid across a scrap of floating wood with his clothes tattered and bloody. No one knew how he got there or what happened to him, but it didn't take long for everyone to realize he wasn't "normal".

As if the pale skin, inability to stay in prolonged sunlight, low tolerance of heat, snow white hair, and remaining youth wasn't enough there were other giveaways. He had enhanced vision, sense of smell and hearing. His eyes looked like polished lapis lazuli of the purest deep blue with a snowflake pattern around his pupils. Specks of silver glinted in the snowflake pattern. He had prominently sharp canines to go with his pearly white smile, and his body held an unnatural cold body temperature.

When a full moon occurred Jack's body would change. Frost like wings similar to a fairy's would sprout from his back. His ears gained a more prominent point to them, and his snow white hair would get a brilliant bright blue streak in it. Those changes would be fine if that's the only things that would change. But no, there was more, and that's what made him change into more of a freak appeal. Jack's nails grew longer and pointed, as did his canines. A long thin tail would sprout from his tail bone, and short hair would appear all over his body, except his face, chest, stomach, and ears. The hair being now white matching the hair of his head with brilliant blue frost patterns all over it. The tip of his tail looked like a lion's with the patch of snow white hair that grew at the end.

Of course he could also manipulate the cold, but he wasn't really aware of his capabilities. Jack wasn't allowed to know the extent of his powers. The Ringmaster wouldn't allow it making the forever teen wear his collar at all times. The collar that he loathed and held most of his magic bound away from his reach. All of the teen's actions outside of his cage was constantly kept on the end of a short leash. That short leash wasn't just for fear of Jack's magic, though. There were other reasons. One big reason to be more precise.

Jack held a different diet than others. His stomach couldn't handle heavy foods, so his diet usually consisted of light things. That's why some referred to him as a demon. Jack ate candy, loved honey suckle, enjoyed creamy foods like yogurt or pudding, and loved basically any cold or frozen dessert. His occasional strong craving is what people feared most. Blood. That is what he craved and he craved it strongest during the full moon. That is when the Ringmaster exploited him the most and Jack hated it. He hated that he wanted blood. He hated that the Ringmaster would purposely provoke his hunger for it in front of crowds of people, and he hated himself for not being able to resist the hunger.

Jack had thought that the Ringmaster, Grodo, was a nice man at first when they had met. That Gordo was someone who was only trying to help him. The Ringmaster gave him a place to stay, treated his wounds, gave him new clothes to replace his dirty tattered ones, and food in his empty belly. Grodo told him that he could stay as long as he wanted, and gave him little jobs to do. Then all of Jack's abilities and differences became clearer over the course of the week. All happy pleasant thoughts Jack held toward the Ringmaster changed the first night he was locked into the cage. Jack was frightened, but he had no idea how cruel and evil the Ringmaster truly would prove to be.

"What a pretty creature you'll be for my collection of freaks. I should get good money for people to get a good look at you." Grodo's greedy eyes examined Jack's body. That is what Jack remembered most of that night. The first night being held as an animal instead of a person.

Every night since he lived in this forsaken cage. Only coming out for show, and even then it was with a leash and collar. Jack reached down and touched his silver metal collar. He hated it. It reminded him further of his captivity successfully making him feel even more so a slave to the wretched circus. A slave, creature, an animal for Gordo's collection.

Reaching under his mat he pulled out a small hand held mirror, and gazed into his reflection. The youthful face of no older than eighteen gazed back. It was a lie. Jack was much older than a teenager. Really, if Jack had aged properly he would be well into his late thirties, but no trace of that could be found in his youthful appearance. Though he did keep the youthfulness in his character.

By nature Jack was very curious, mischievous, gentle and playful. He stayed childlike and innocent in a lot of ways, though he did have pubescent curiosities and urges. It didn't help that he didn't have proper socialization, either. Teenage hormones and urges can be confusing and conflicting when you don't really understand them. The fact that he was being caged like an animal did help either. There weren't many things he could do for an outlet for his stress and such. Unless restlessly pacing his cage counted. There were times the teen would even inflict self-damage to release the pent up emotions he held.

It wouldn't be true if Jack claimed that Gordo's cruelty didn't influence or impacted him in some way. Yes, he remained kind, but he also held a huge lack of distrust in people. It was very difficult for him to face people sometimes, and he often looked down or away to avoid eye contact. When they asked him too many questions he would panic. The usual attention he received was negative, so fear or anxiety was the first thing he felt when it was received. Building an emotional cage around himself was something done out of necessity. If he kept it on nothing could get through and he could keep calm and collected; seemingly brave and unfaltering.

The forever teen laughed bitterly at himself. If they only knew how truly broken he felt inside. How he felt lost and alone. Was it crazy that he held onto his hope of escape? If he didn't have that then what would he have? No, it wasn't crazy. Without his will to push on and hope to drive him he would be letting his captor's win. Allowing Gordo to win. That won't happen. The teen won't allow it to. He'll stay strong and won't let the Ringmaster break him.

Jack sighed and put the mirror back under the mat when the cage's wheels came to a stop. They have reached the outskirts of another town. A new group of people to entertain and amaze with the spectacles of the circus, and the creatures within it. Loud banging sounded on one of the walls of his enclosure, and Jack sighed irritated.

'Why do people always knock so loud? It's not like I wouldn't be able to hear it. Everyone knows how well my hearing is.' The forever teen thought.

"Get ready for your doors to open Frosty Boy!" A gruff sounding voice sounded, and Jack rolled his eyes.

In one sudden swift motion all the wooden wall lifted to his cage. Jack's eyes took in the area his cage was placed. Trees encircled him in a crescent moon shape to one side giving him ample shade. Taking a breath in Jack could smell that fresh water flowed somewhere close by. Cages trailed behind him from the journey. To the other side was an open field full of plush green looking grass and bright wild flowers. The other side faced to area the circus tent would be placed, and Jack sighed upon noticing.

'I should have known I would be right in front of that monstrosity.' Jack thought to himself as he glared openly in the direction.

"Aw, little Jack Frost doesn't like his spot." That gruff voice was back and the teen knew that the short little man known as Morris was looking for a banter of wits.

Morris had what most people would refer to as a Napoleon complex with a short fuse. He didn't participate in any shows put on by the circus. Morris worked as a laborer doing grunt work varying from helping put together stages, tents and props to cleaning and caring for the animals. Short and snarky standing only five foot even. Don't let his shortness fool you, though. Morris had lots of muscle due to working with a circus requires a lot of work, especially when it includes manual labor.

Jack chose to not humor him by saying anything. The teen crossed his arms across his chest and continued staring ahead. Not sparing the short man a glance he sat down with his legs crossed on the straw filled mat.

"I was talking to you, you little freak!" Morris shouted angry at being shrugged off.

Temper already warring thin Morris picked up a rock and threw at Jack. The rock hit the cold teen's head with a loud smacking sound. Refusing to give the little man any response Jack held his place, not moving a muscle to even flinch. Feeling cold running down his cheek the teen registered that there would be a wound on his heat to check later. The cold blood dripped down from his cheek to his shoulder causing a crimson red stain on his shoulder.

Morris picked up bigger rock ready to chuck it at the teen when a thick Russian accented voice boomed through the air.

"Morris! Tis no way to treat circus people." A taller man built like a bear clapped a big hand on Morris's shoulder. "What will I tell the Ringmaster if one of his favorites looks like bloody mess? You make job harder for me. He will think I'm slacking off." The bigger man raised an eyebrow at the smaller man. "I will not be happy.." He took his hand off Morris's shoulder and cracked his knuckles hinting to the consequences that would be waiting for the short man.

Morris may be a hot head, but knew better than to take on the bear like man. No one in the circus dare to take an opposing side to the bear like Russian man. Well, other than the Ringmaster himself that is.

Morris gulped. "Yea, I guess I should get going anyhows. I'm needed for setting up some tents." The short man's voice still trying to keep some boastfulness while retreating.

Jack took that moment to lock eyes with Morris and smile cheekily. Jack waved a hand wishing farewell and Morris basically shot poisoned daggers with his eyes at the teen before walking away.

"Jack, you should not goat him on by smiling at him that way. It only adds for punishment later when I'm not 'round." The burly man chastised.

Jack looked down knowing the man was right. North, the big Russian man was the caretaker of the circus creatures. North was always kind to him and the others, referring to them as the 'circus people' instead of creatures. The man really was built like a bear standing at almost seven foot tall, wide muscular body build and deep sounding voice. He had a thick dark black beard, and a jolly laugh. Jack was convinced if North's beard were white and he dressed in red clothes he'd look like Santa Claus. Regardless of his thick black hair he kept short. Except the one spot in the back; where a small patch of hair was longer and held in a short tight braid.

To anyone North looked like a fierce intimidating man. Everyone knew that he knew how to fight well, because for a short time he served as a warrior in the Russian Army. That may have been when he was younger, but he remained just as capable as a man in his late forties. He held himself sturdy as a man. Always ready to bring happiness and loved children. At first kids would be intimidated by him, but his kind blue eyes would shine with kindness making him less intimidating.

"How about I look at head, hm?" North asked Jack opening the cage door stepping inside the enclosure.

Jack gazed out the door soaking in the small moment he didn't have cage bars obstructing the view. He wanted to run out of that opening. Out into to woods and claim his freedom. If North wasn't blocking the way he would have. North closed the door behind him breaking Jack from his trance. The sound of metal clanging echoed briefly in the teen's ear drums. To the teen it was the echo of lost freedom.

Jack looked down at the cage floor. It made him feel guilty knowing North would be punished if he got out like that. Was it wrong to have moments when he just didn't care? That escaping this miserable life was the only thing that was important? He wanted to be free, but not at the price of someone else's pain or life.


	2. Chapter 2

North had been nothing but kind to him his whole life. Never treating him badly. To say the Russian didn't treat him different would be somewhat of a lie. Of course he wasn't treated like a normal person, but at least North was never mean to him. It's hard to say you're being treated 'normal' when you're being walked on a fucking leash.

North unlocked the box in Jack's enclosure kept in the corner permanently glued to the floor. Jack cursed that wretched box. It held 'his things' which were used to restrain him or punish him. That blasted box also held his chain leash for his cursed collar. The teen growled quietly hearing the click of the opening box.

Guilty eyes belonging to the man opening the box looked at Jack with sympathy. Along with being care taker, North also designed things. His welding and designing skills were truly masterful, but were sometimes used in the worse possible way. He was the one responsible for the cold teen's collar, leash and other items. Did he need to mention the fact that North could also enchant what he wielded?

North's mother and father were gypsies. He inherited his mother's magic of enchantment and his father's healing abilities. North was basically born into the circus because his mother was already traveling with it. His father passed before he was born. Some accident involving equipment falling if Jack recalled correctly.

"I'm sorry Jack. You know I have to." North said quietly walking to the teen.

Jack said nothing but made a displeased face. No matter how long he's been kept like this, he still loathed it just the same if not more. North clicked the chain leash to the ring in front of the metal collar. To anyone else the click would have been barely noticeable, but to Jack it was as loud as thunder. The sound of what little freedom he had being stolen. It made the trapped feeling worse. North opened the cage door to lead the way not worried nor afraid to turn his back to the teen.

Walking through the opening to his cage Jack looked to his left to finally see who it was placed by his cage. His lips spread out into a wide smile upon seeing who it was, but quickly dropped his gaze down to his feet. He didn't want to draw attention to his happiness. Before he realized it they were already at North's trailer and North was closing the door behind him.

North sat Jack down on a chair and pulled out first aid kit beginning to clean and treat the teen's head wound. Jack kept his face straight trying to not appear giddy, but he couldn't help but have a small smile.

"Pleased by neighbor, yes?" North asked knowing and chuckling when the youth's cheeks gained a light blush.

"I am." The teen admitted sheepishly and North chuckled again. "How?" Jack inquired.

The teen didn't have to expand on it, because everyone knew about how Ringmaster Gordo went out of his way to keep them separated. No one really knew the extent of the situation, but enough to know to not talk about it least an 'accident' happen to them. That is why Jack was either ignored or treated cruelly. If you are being punished or snubbed by the Ringmaster, you are punished and snubbed by everyone working for him, too.

Few people were different towards Jack, and he could count them on one hand. Three fingers to be exact, and only one actually did it all times unabashed by what the consequences could be. The truth of the situation was that the Ringmaster wanted Jack. He wanted him to be his pet; his sexual pleasure. The forever teen had no intention of being either one. As long as the teen refused to be the Ringmaster's lap dog he served as a whipping dog instead.

North was one of course who was kind to him. Second was an aerial dancer and bird trainer named Toothianna. Most people called her Ti, and she was very kind to everyone. Though she had a feistiness about her if you upset her. The clothes she wore were always bight and colorful, and her short hair was almost always dyed bright green and yellow. Her skin was an olive tan, and she always held a bright white smile.

Ti was obsessed with dental hygiene and always reminded people the importance of good health. Most people thought she wore contacts, but her eyes were a natural bright purple. Ti's parents worked in a chemical plant, and it caused her to have defects. All the females working the circus were envious of Ti's beauty and talent. She joined the circus when she was six years old, and now was a young woman of twenty. She was short, even compared to Jack. Her body was slim and dainty, but she had more muscle power than you'd expect. Usually when she saw Jack she was kind and would speak, but if there were too many people she would just simply avoid him.

Third was another creature like himself called Nightlight. He had bright green eyes, crystal white skin, and shining white hair. Literally; the other boy's hair shined white like stars, and his skin sparkled like diamonds. It was easy to figure out how he got the name Nightlight. He glowed like one. Whenever it was dark he glowed like a light in the darkness. Jack quickly became friends with the young boy being so close in age. Jack was two years older than him.

Nightlight was caught and held captive by the Ringmaster when Jack was thirteen, so Nightlight was eleven. The preteen had gotten separated from his family while traveling during a storm. He was searching for his parents when the Ringmaster spotted him. After all these years Nightlight still hasn't given up hope that they will find him one day. His eyes were always searching the sky. The younger teen always tried to explain where he was from to Jack. The place he described really sounded like another world. Jack often wondered if they were from the same place.

It didn't take long to figure out his new acquired friend stopped aging after turning sixteen. Jack felt somewhat guilty about being happy about it, but he couldn't make himself feel any other way. It meant he would have a lifelong friend be it if neither of them died. Gordo was jealous of their relationship.

"Took few conversations. Tis nothing." North answered placing his heavy hand on the teen's shoulder. "But try to not draw attention. It may not last." He warned.

Jack looked up to North and nodded with a bigger smile. "Thanks North." The teen wanted to give the man a hug he was so happy, but he figured it would be best to leave it to his simple meek thanks.

The interactions between the icy teen and the big Russian man were complicated at times. There were moments when North was somewhat fatherly being that he took care of Jack daily. There were the days that the man "trained" him, and the teen hated that. It made him feel like an animal. Then of course Jack would have no one at all to protect him from the wrath of Gordo. It shocked the cold teen the first few times North did nothing to help him, but after it happened repeatedly Jack knew to expect it.

After a bandage was applied to Jack's head he was taken back to his enclosure. To the teen it seemed unnecessary to bandage small wounds like this, because it would heal completely going away in an hour or two. If he had blood to drink it would heal almost instantly.

Jack heard the click of his box being closed and something soft hit his chest. Blinking a few times he looked down and saw that it was his favorite blue hoodie. Jack pulled the worn tan shirt off and pulled the hoodie on reveling in the softness. Frost formed on the shoulders and neck of the hoodie making intricate snowflake designs. North picked up the dirty shirt and left locking his cage door with that terrible clicking sound ringing in the teen's ears. Closing his eyes Jack concentrated on his only goal for now.

'Nightlight? Are you there?' The icy teen called through his thoughts and waited.

Nightlight could speak telepathically if you were close enough to him, though his voice could only speak in hushed whispered tones. Jack was the only one that knew Nightlight could talk at all. Everyone else thought that he was simply mute and couldn't speak unless he made hand gestures or used his form of sign language.

Peacefulness filled Jack's body and he knew then that Nightlight was on the side closer to his part of the cage. That was another reason Jack loved being by glowing teen. Nightlight had a magical calming effect on anyone close by who needed to be calmed. The shinning boy was a living breathing blanket of comfort.

'Yes.' A young male's voice answered softly. 'I am happy to be near you. I can feel your sadness.'

Jack looked down at his feet. He could never hide his loneliness and sadness from Nightlight. The cold teen felt relieved hearing his voice already feeling the warmth of the green eyed boy's magic.

'It feels good to hear your voice. How long has it been since we spoke last?' Jack furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

'Too long. Four months.' Nightlight answered sadly.

Jack blushed thinking about the last time he and the glowing boy were together. Having grown so close their friendship starting developing into more than just friendship. Teenage hormones and curiosity pushed them into experimentation furthering their attraction to each other. Not to say that Jack was only attracted to males or anything. He was just simply open as a person and was more concerned with the soul than the body's plumbing. However, he did admit to himself that you had to have some physical attraction to a partner as well.

'Will you be out tonight?' Jack asked hopeful.

'I don't know. Shh, he's coming.' Nightlight answered softer to not sound snappy.

Jack laid down on his mat facing the open field of flowers with his head on his hands. The teen hoped it would look like he was asleep or daydreaming and that he would be left alone. The last thing he wanted was to be taunted into doing something to be punished. Looking happy was enough to be punished and Jack wanted to stay near his only real friend.

"Are you ready to be in the spot light tonight?" Jack could hear the Ringmaster ask.

'I'm ready to kick you in the nuts you old perv.' Nightlight said telepathically causing the frosted teen to have to stifle his laughter.

The fact that Nightlight could project his telepathic ability to certain people was priceless. Though the glowing teenager had said nothing Jack assumed he answered in sign language or by nodding.

"Good." Gordo walked up to the bars around Nightlight's cage. "If you behave maybe I'll be extra gentle the next time we are alone to talk." His voice was morbidly lustful and made the cold teen's stomach curl.

This time Nightlight said nothing. The only response was his total disgust for the man and the bile rising up in his throat. Jack gritted his teeth together trying to hold back making any responses to the situation. He knew Gordo was being that bold to get a rise out of him.

The Ringmaster smirked feeling smug about himself. He was liked to view himself as the king, and these were his slaves. The workers were his loyal people and if they weren't.. well, he'd do like any king would. He'd punish their treason. He loved it. He loved feeling like he owned their souls.

"What about you, Jack?" The Ringmaster asked walking up to Jack's enclosure.

Jack twitched hearing his name and sat up acting like he just noticed him. The teen stretched his arms above his head before standing and walking to the bars where Gordo stood.

"What now?" Jack asked gazing right into the Ringmaster's wicked dark brown eyes.

Gordo's lips formed an evil smile.

"I asked if you were ready. A new town to see you." He lifted one hand to the sky pointing at the paled moon. "It'll be a full moon in a few days. Aren't you excited?" He asked tauntingly.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Ecstatic." He answered flatly.

The Ringmaster laughed haughtily knowing that the cold teen hated when he showed himself on full moons. He loved Jack's pain and misery.

"Good." Gordo remarked turning to leave.

Jack's top lip curled into a snarl. 'Sadistic bastard. You deserve to rot in hell when you die.' Jack thought to himself angrily.

Metal creaking brought the cold teen's attention to where Nightlight's cage sat. Morris walked up into the glowing teen's cage with a chain leash. Jack felt himself go lightheaded. The short grumpy man wasn't normally allowed to take the creatures out. What was going on? Alarmed he mentally called for his shining friend.

'Nightlight, what's going on?' Jack questioned. No response came so the teen asked again. 'Nightlight! What's happening?!'

Morris jerked on the leash causing the younger teen to stumble from his cage to the ground. Nightlight's normally gold colored collar was a black color. From under the collar a bright purple blue bruise feathered out on his skin. Jack's jaw slacked surprised.

'What happened to you?' Jack's voice sorrowful.

Finally the glowing teen answered him.

'Last night the Ringmaster and I had a long talk. I'm alright. Please don't worry about me.' Nightlight answered quietly; Jack could hear the younger teen's anguish.


End file.
